1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a bending brake assembly for manually bending pieces of sheet metal material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bending brake assembly generally includes a base and a plurality of generally c-shaped members supported by the base and each presenting opposing clamping surfaces for receiving a sheet of metal material between the clamping surfaces. Furthermore, the assembly generally includes a bending member and a socket connection rotatably supporting the bending member on the base for bending a piece of sheet metal material disposed between the clamping surfaces. The socket connection generally includes a male portion and a female portion in sliding engagement with one another or connected by a pin hinge connection to one another. Examples of bending brake assemblies and socket connections as specified are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,735, issued to Douglas G. Break and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,864, issued to Arthur B. Chubb. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,735 discloses a finger in constant engagement with an extension as the bending member rotates to bend the sheet metal material. The effort required to rotate the bending member is greater than other designs due to the constant engagement between the finger and the extension. Also, a portion of the bending member abuts and moves along the sheet metal material as the bending member rotates to bend the sheet metal material, which may cause marring of the sheet metal material. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,132 issued to Douglas G. Break which discloses a bending brake assembly including a base having a plurality of projections spaced from each other and disposed along a length of the bending brake assembly. Each of the projections of the base define a slot for receiving a pin. The bending brake assembly further includes a bending member having a plurality of projections spaced from each other with each of the projections of the bending member defining an opening. Each of the projections of the bending member is disposed between a pair of adjacent projections of the base such that the pin is disposed through the slot and the opening of each of the projections of the base and the bending member for coupling the bending member to the base to allow movement of the bending member relative to the base. However, each of the projections and the opening of the bending member and each of the projections and the slot of the base are formed by machining which is expensive and time consuming to manufacture.
Constant and continuous usage of the bending brake assembly causes the male portion to erode due to the frictional force generated by the surface of the male portion sliding against the surface of the female portion during the process of bending a piece of sheet metal material.